


It Started on the Dance Floor

by perilpetrol



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Blood and Gore, Chara Protection Squad, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Lawyer!mettaton, Like, M/M, Past Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sans Is A Dick, Sarcasm, Slow Burn, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vomiting, but also a cinnamon roll who deserves to be protected, idk - Freeform, idkman, reader is a badass, reader might be described a bit later on, references to real life, the reader oozes sarcasm, we'll see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 23:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 20,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8918164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perilpetrol/pseuds/perilpetrol
Summary: You're drunk, you're sad and you're alone, that's either the start of a hilarious story or a really tragic one. Whatever, you just came here to have a good time.What is that asshole doing to that poor monster anyway?You, the Reader, are a low wage employee at a call center. Discriminated against for things you can't control, no friends, a family you have done your best to distance yourself from and a Boss who seems to either want to get in your pants or fire you. You go to a Club hoping to get drunk off your ass and go home, not realizing your whole world would be turned upside down.





	1. Alcohol is a Solution

**Author's Note:**

> Might not have the most consistent update schedule, sorry about that, but I'll aim to post once a week

You shouldn’t be here.  
Out of all the places you could go after the shitty day you’d had, Broken Solutions had to be the worst option. Yet here you were, dressed to the nines and rapidly hurling your way towards intoxication. Heh, hurling, you giggled tipsily, downing the rest of your beer in one gulp, not really giving a shit about all the hungry eyes on you as you got up and sauntered over to the dancefloor. Well, you meant to saunter, it ended up being more of an awkward shimmy, especially combined with the too short dress and too tall heels. Another example of how being here really wasn’t the best idea, you never really could tell what your limit was until you hit it, and even went past it, depending on how shitty the day was. Like today, today was a really shitty day.  
A few minutes after you tripped onto the dance floor, you heard an angry shout from nearby and turned towards the disturbance. What you saw made you ball your fists, next to the wall, a muscle heavy egghead holding a trembling monster girl in his fist, her feet dangling off the floor. Monsters had emerged a little more than a year ago, led by a brave kid named Frisk, who had since claimed to be the ambassador between humans and monsters. It was quite tense for a few months after they came from the Underground, trials were held to determine whether or not they were responsible for the deaths of the seven children who had fallen and lost their lives before the barrier came down. Eventually, it was determined that their deaths were justified, that the decisions King Asgore had made had been based on protecting the lives of his people and therefore he and the rest of monster kind would not be held responsible. Not everyone was in favor of this ruling though and Monsterphobia had become rampant in recent months following the decision. It made your blood boil whenever you saw someone harassing innocent monsters, most of whom had nothing to do with the acts of their leader, but you usually didn’t have the balls to stand up for them.  
Not today, though, today, You were already pissed and already drunk and you were going to do something. The monster girl resembled some sort of lizard, short with yellow scales and round glasses, and as you got closer you heard she had a pretty bad stutter.  
“P-please, I d-don’t want to b-bother anyone,” She said, and the meathead shook her  
“I don’t care what you want to freak, I come to this club to have a good time, not look at sickos like you and that fish bitch, take your little dyke friend and leave, you’re not welcome,”  
“Hey buddy, I would really appreciate it if you would put my friend their down,” Idiot turned his head sharply to look down at you at the sound of your voice, scowling heavily,  
“Why? This doesn’t involve you bitch,” He spat, and you just smiled dreamily  
“I invited both her and her, what do you call her? Fish Bitch to hang out with me here tonight, I would say it involves me,” A blatant lie, but you wanted to get the poor thing away from him as quickly as possible, he dropped her and turned to face you, scowl permanently sewed on his face.  
“You saying you one ‘a those monster fuckers,” He scoffed, obviously trying to intimidate you. In your intoxicated state, though, it didn’t phase you,  
“Yep! Now please stop harassing my friends before I get security,” He grumbled, but walked back towards a group of equally muscle hardy ignoramuses, all of whom glared in your direction.  
“Thank you,” The little monster, around your height now that you could compare it actually, shakily got to her feet, “You d-didn’t have to do t-that, you know, he could have hurt you r-really bad,” She was still shaking, even though the Dick was gone, you smiled at her reassuringly,  
“It was really no problem, I couldn’t stand to watch that Douche Canoe harass you like that,” you stuck out your hand, “Name’s Y/N by the way, and you are?” She straightened quickly, grabbing your hand tentatively and shaking it lightly.  
“A-alphys, former royal scientist,” she said and you gasped  
“I know who you are! I saw you when they were broadcasting the trials! You testified!” you started jumping up and down, giddy “You are the smartest person I have ever met! This is amazing!” you squeed, she blushed heavily and started stuttering. We were both interrupted by a loud voice from behind  
“What’s going on here?! Are you bullying my Girlfriend?!” you turned and came face to face with an angry blue fish lady, absolutely ripped and scowling down at me far too close for my liking, my self-defense training kicked in, my mind moving too slow to comprehend before my body grabbed the hand she had placed on my shoulder and used her own weight against her to fling her over my shoulder slamming her to the floor. Everyone in the vicinity went quiet and you froze, mentally screaming at yourself for throwing a large angry person to the ground, she blinked for a few seconds, dazed before she started laughing. Everyone let out a sigh of relief, returning to their conversations. Alphys stuttered an explanation of who you were as she helped her girlfriend off the floor, Undyne waved her off and gave you a wide grin  
“You're pretty strong Punk! You train or something?” She flexed, and you shrugged  
“Just some self-defense,” You said, it really wasn’t anything special, nothing about you was particularly special. Undyne scoffed  
“Still training! Hey, maybe you could train with me and Papyrus! Make you worthy of the Royal Guard!” Undyne was certainly very enthusiastic and you giggled before shrugging  
“Sure sounds fun! Right now, though, I just wanna get as drunk as possible, you two should join me, it's fun,” Undyne and Alphys nodded exuberantly  
“Sure Punk! Bet you can’t last four more shots, though,” She laughed as you stormed towards the bar  
“You're on Fish Bitch!” You yelled back to her  
***  
“And then he told me I was scaring the customers so I have to work in the back now!” After a few shots you had gotten onto the topic of shitty work experiences, at the moment, Undyne was recounting her first job upon coming to the surface. Apparently, Underground she had been Captain of the Royal Guard so when people hadn’t treated her with the respect she thought she deserved up top she had rightly gotten angry. You nodded fiercely and slammed back another shot  
“I know right! I was fired from my last crappy job at some greasy restaurant for the same reason,” Undyne and Alphys made noises of confusion  
“W-why would you scare people Y/N?” Alphys asked and you shrugged,  
“My eyes most likely got bullied a lot in school because of them,” you stated with very little emotion “Doesn’t matter, don’t need jerks like them, got cool friends like yoooooooou,” you were really drunk now. Undyne pounded her fist on the table  
“Yeah, Punk we’re gonna be the coolest friends EVER!!!”  
“YEAH!”  
“Undyne don’t flip the table!”  
***  
You woke up the next morning with a blinding headache, you looked around and saw that you were sleeping on someone's couch. Oh yeah, Undyne and Alphys had let you crash at their place after getting near blackout drunk, you groaned, you had work in, you looked over at the clock, three hours ago. Damnit. you threw your arm over your eyes in order to block out the Ungodly amount of goddamn light. you heard a few whispered voices coming from nearby, one you could Identify as Undyne, the other was much deeper, a man probably.  
“probably not the best idea to let a human stay the night ‘dyne,” The deeper voice murmured “you don’t know if it’s peaceful or not,” you were kinda annoyed at whoever this was calling you and it but you could move past that  
“She saved alphys from being harassed by some goons I think we can trust her not to kill us while she drunkenly sleeps on our couch,” Yeah, go Undyne, be the sassy Fish Bitch  
“fine, but papyrus is coming over for training later, so she better not be here then,” Well, that was your cue, you sat up slowly, rubbing your eyes of sleep and blinking  
“Why don’t you meet her at least, she’s alright for a nerd,” you heard a sigh at Undyne’s comment  
“fine but don’t expect us to be friends,” He grumbled,  
“Sans,” Undyne hissed out, probably the guy’s name, then you heard the sound of feet walking into the living room, Undyne entered followed by a short skeleton in a blue parka, basketball shorts, and slippers  
“so you’re the human undyne let pass out on her-” He stopped when he locked eyes with you, and his left one started flaming blue while his right disappeared.  
“undyne,” He said shakily “why did you let this demon into your home,”


	2. Crimson Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hangovers suuuuuuck. Also, Undyne is the worst driver ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy about all the positive stuff the first chapter got! Thank you all so much.

_ why did you let this demon into your home _

“Excuse me?” Undyne sounded annoyed but you just sighed, making your voice monotone, you gave him your most unimpressed stare  
“Unoriginal, next,”  
“how about red-eyed freak,” He spat, and you shrugged  
“Points for descriptive ability, lost for, once again, been there, heard it all before,” you said  
“murderous mage?” you were really starting to get annoyed now  
“You know, I actually have never had the specific insult levied against me, but could you save the asshole-ishness for when I don’t have a crushing hangover and can properly refute your asinine taunts,” He raised an eyebrow (Bonebrow???) at that, but before he could respond Undyne cut him off  
“Sans, you may be Papyrus’ brother and Alphys’ friend but I won’t hesitate to kick your ass out,” She snarled, and Sans rolled his eyes before staring pointedly at you.  
“Remember, before papy gets here,” He said, before suddenly disappearing, you left staring in confusion at the spot he just was. Undyne grumbled and sat next to you on the couch, rubbing her eye. A few minutes later, Alphys stumbled into the room, yawning, when she saw you and Undyne sitting on the couch she looked surprised  
“O-oh! I forgot you stayed the night, h-how are you feeling?” She asked, quietly thank God, you shrugged  
“Bit hungover, but mostly pissed at that skeleton who was just here,” You said dryly, Alphys looked confused, Undyne filled her in  
“Sans was just here asking about if Papyrus’s training was still on for this afternoon. When he saw Y/N here sleeping on the couch he kinda got angry, then he started calling her names when he saw her eyes, no idea why they’re BADASS!” You snickered at her description but Alphys just looked confused  
“W-why would Sans insult you just because of your eyes?” She asked and you, you honestly didn’t know  
“So that’s not a monster thing?” You asked, and both girls shook their heads  
“Lots of monsters have red eyes, he’s never had a problem with it before,” Undyne explained and Alphys nodded.  
“Like Toriel and Asgore, I w-wonder why he got so defensive with you?” Alphys pondered, you, on the other hand, couldn’t give less of a shit.  
“Don’t know, don’t particularly care, look, thanks for hanging out but I should probably get out of your hair, don’t want asshole-less wonder getting angry to do we?” You snarled, standing up and stretching. Undyne and Alphys looked guilty but nodded.  
“Hey, I’ll take you home Punk! Make sure you get there ok.” Seeing as you still had a headache the size of your boss' ego you took her up on her offer. Undyne drove you home in her blue convertible, apparently, she and the brother Sans had mentioned, Papyrus had gotten a matching car, his red, hers blue. Well, at least that's what you're pretty sure she said, ‘cause as soon as you put on your seatbelt she slammed her foot and the gas and barely let up until you got home.  
“We're here Nerd!” She cackled joyfully like she knew she had scrambled my insides. You flipped her the bird as you stumbled out of the car.  
“Love you too Nerd!” She yelled as she sped off in her death machine. You dragged yourself up the steps to the small two bedroom house your parents had helped you buy when you got out of college. The only thing they had ever helped their freak daughter with, you thought bitterly, and threw open the door, wanting nothing more than to pass out on your bed and sleep your hangover away. You couldn't do that, though, as a certain asshole-less wonder was currently standing in your entryway.  
“heya” obviously trying his damnedest to intimidate you. Well, it was very much working, the pure terror you felt at a stranger getting into your home, you're the only safe place, combined with the previous night, the rude awakening this morning and Undyne’s atrocious driving and you reacted the only way possible.  
You vomited all over his shoes.  
***  
“You vomited,”  
“Yes,”  
“All over him,”  
“You are correct,”  
“And he…?”  
“Teleported away,”  
“Which is how you’re assuming he got into your house in the first place,”  
“Yep,” you took another bite of your, frankly pitiful, sandwich, grimacing at the taste. You were currently eating your lunch at your desk at work, gossiping with Ravin, your best friend across from you. You both worked at a giant call center, and she was the only person there who didn’t avoid interacting with you because of your eyes. She burst out laughing at your story  
“Honey, why are your weekends always so much more interesting than mine?” She chuckled good-naturedly as she picked at her salad, you shrugged helplessly  
“I don’t know, maybe it’s because I’m prone to getting drunk to numb the pain of existence?” dark humor was a staple of our friendship, so she didn’t even bat an eye at the macabre sentiment.  
“Well did you tell those girls what happened? Alphys and Undyne right?” She inquired, her large brown eyes bright and curious. Ravin always loved gossiping, one of the reasons you two became such good friends was because you always had some crazy story to share.  
“Nah, I didn’t wanna bother them, besides, it’s not like we’re really friends right? They probably didn’t want to see me anyway,” you said dryly, Ravin frowned and crossed her arms  
“Love, he broke into your house-”  
“And I puked on him, so what?” you asked, throwing the rest of your disgusting sandwich away  
“He could have hurt you, you said he was acting intimidating correct? Well, I think they would like to know if their friend was a psycho or something who got off on hurting defenseless women,” She had a point, but still  
“I’m not defenseless Ravin,” you murmured, her gaze softened and she placed a hand on your shoulder  
“I know Hun, but you should still tell them,” She stated, not unkindly, you sighed  
“I’ll think about it, ok?” She looked pleased with that, then turned to look at the clock in the break room, jumping slightly  
“Oh! Sweet, we gotta go, the break is over!” she scurried out of her seat, tossing the rest of her salad away, you chuckled and followed her back to our joined desks.  
Now, usually my Manager, who is a rather large, balding man with a Hitler-esque mustache, only comes over to your desk to do one of two things, yell at you for some perceived failing on your part or to make unwanted sexual advances towards you. He only attempted the latter when Ravin wasn’t here, though, the one time he had hit on you in front of her she had reported him to HR, so when you saw him standing with his arms crossed next to my desk you knew it was the former.  
“Ms. Y/N,” He began, his voice gravely and unpleasant “Why were you not at your station as soon as the lunch hour was over?” You looked at the clock, You were a minute early, you shook your head  
“I’m sorry sir but I’m afraid I don’t know what you mean, I am on time,” You said quietly, he scowled  
“You know how I feel about back talk Ms. I’ll need you to stay after work and make up for the work you lost,” He sneered down at you as you sat, anger pulsed through your veins but you said nothing, he had done crap like this before and there was virtually nothing you could do to stop it.  
“Of course sir, I apologize for being late,” You acquiesced quietly “Now, may I please return to my work?” He grunted, then left, leaving you to do your job. Ravin, as always, was pissed at how he treated you.  
“I don’t know how he thinks he can keep getting away with this,” She hissed, slamming her headset on and booting up her computer, “This is the fifth time this month he’s made stay late with no overtime because of a bullshit reason like that, we weren’t even late! And he didn’t call me out on it even though we got back at the same time,” You placed your headset on as well, a bit more delicately than Ravin had, and sighed  
“I don’t really have any other choice, Ravin, this was the only job that would hire me, you know that ” All the others had either made up some excuse about you not having enough experience or education, or they didn’t believe you when you said you weren’t wearing colored contacts and had said you would frighten the customers. Before Ravin could continue on her rant, your next call came through and you went back to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "SANS WHY DO YOU SMELL DISGUSTING? WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?"  
> "don't worry about it bro, i'm going to take a shower,"


	3. It’s Called Trash-CAN Not Trash-CANNOT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goat mom and smol child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You there, in the shirt.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> u cool.

Midnight. The Bastard made you stay, filing reports and customer complaints until Midnight, no pay. God, you just wanted to pass out on your sub-par mattress right now, but you had a paper due tomorrow at Noon that you desperately wanted to look over again. You slumped in your desk chair and booted up your crappy, barely functioning laptop. After a few minutes of blearily going over your paper on the symptoms and treatments for PTSD, your phone started blaring a pop song you had programmed for the default ringtone. You jumped up in shock and fumbled to answer, cursing silently,  
“YO NERD!,” You held the phone away from your ear as Undyne practically screamed a greeting at you  
“Undyne,” You groaned once your ears stopped ringing “It’s the middle of the night, why are you calling me?” She had been texting you sporadically the last few days, usually just to send you pics of her working out, which confused you greatly.  
“I know! But Toriel invited me and Alphys to a dinner party tomorrow and Alphys has to work so, WHY DON’T YOU COME INSTEAD!!!” Ow, ow, ow, not again, you're poor eardrums did not deserve this.  
“Undyne, why did you assume I don’t have work too? Or school?” You asked, quietly, she paused for a few seconds, then spoke again, sounding kinda sad  
“Do you have work?” She asked I chuckled  
“Nah, don’t worry, I don’t work Saturdays, what times this dinner thing?” I pulled out my phone and started plugging it into my calendar, knowing I would forget all about it  
“SEVEN! And you don’t have to bring anything, I and Paps are going to help Toriel make Spaghetti!” Undyne had so much enthusiasm, it made you chuckle, then you remembered something  
“Wait, isn’t Papyrus’s brother the Sans guy? I thought he didn’t want the “Red-Eyed Demon” anywhere near his precious brother?”You're voice held a biting tone, but you honestly couldn’t care less, The creeper had broke into your house, and sure, you had puked on him, but one of those acts was voluntary and the other was not. Undyne sighed  
“Yeah, I really don’t know what his problem is, you’re pretty cool for a Human!” That drew another chuckle out of you, but then you yawned  
“Sorry, Undyne but I have to go, I’m exhausted,” You really had to finish this paper as well  
“Ok Punk! But don’t forget, dinner tomorrow! I’ll text you Toriel’s address, Seeya!” And with that, she hung up, I sighed and returned to my paper.  
***  
You knocked on the door, anxious, nervously tapping your foot as you checked your phone for the sixth time, It was 6;55, five minutes before you were supposed to there, but you hadn’t wanted to be late, so you had ended up being early. You checked your phone again, 6:56, you were about to just leave, uncomfortable with the feeling of not belonging here, when the door burst open to reveal a small human child, hair cut into an adorable bob and wide brown eyes.  
Your the friend Undyne said was coming instead of Alphys The child signed, surprising you, both because of the bluntness but because you hadn’t expected your ability to sign being helpful tonight. Before you could respond, the kid had grabbed your arm and dragged you into the large and cozy house. In the living room, you saw many monsters, some you recognized, some you didn’t, Undyne was sitting on the couch, next to a tall looking skeleton, you guessed Papyrus, playing video games, Sans was napping (????) on a recliner. When you and Frisk entered, Undyne looked up from the TV and smiled  
“Hey Y/N! Glad you could make it! I see you met Frisk already,” You looked down at Frisk, a sweet smile on their face and smiled in return before nodding, Papyrus, upon seeing you, hurriedly paused the game and leapt up, rushing over and shaking your hand ecstatically  
“HELLO Y/N! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! I AM SURE YOU HAVE HEARD A LOT ABOUT ME AS I HAVE HEARD A LOT ABOUT YOU,” He was rather… loud to say the least, and obviously narcissistic, but he just had this aura of kindness and it wasn’t hard to like him, you smiled and nodded  
“Of course she told me all about the great Papyrus! It’s great to finally meet you,” You might be fudging the truth just a little bit, but it was clear this made the tall skellie very happy as he picked you up in a giant hug and spun you around. After he set you back down, he turned to Sans, still sleeping on the couch  
“SANS, YOU LAZY BONES, WAKE UP AND MEET UNDYNE’S NEW HUMAN FRIEND,” Sans jerked, obviously startled, and fell of the couch. You giggled slightly, causing him to look up at you, he immediately teleported in front of you, very close, trying to be intimidating. Well jokes on him, it was harder to be scared of someone after you hurled all over them.  
“thought i told you to stay away from my bro,” He said, eyes voids of black, You raised an eyebrow  
“I never remembered the part where I cared,” You replied dryly, Papyrus put his hands on his hips in frustration  
“REALLY BROTHER, WHY ARE BEING SO RUDE? YOU HAVEN’T EVEN SAID HELLO TO Y/N AND YOUR ALREADY THREATENING HER,” Sans stepped back and his entire demeanor shifted, from one of fierce intimidation to one of calculated apathy. The switch baffled you  
“you’re right bro, heya y/n, it’s nice to meet you, names sans, sans the skeleton,” You looked at his hand skeptically, but shook it anyway, a loud fart sound made you jump in surprise and Sans smirked  
“heh. the whoopee cushion in the hand trick, it’s always funny,” You tried to stifle laughter at that, but couldn’t help but let out a snort  
“She only just steps through the door and you’re already playing pranks on her? Let the poor girl sit down at least,” A soft, motherly voice sounds from behind me, You turn to see a tall goat woman walking out of what you assume is the kitchen door, Frisk runs over and grabs her hand, pulling her over to you, she giggles at their enthusiasm  
“I assume you are Y/N? Undyne has said many good things about you, I am Toriel, Frisk’s mother,” She ruffles the smol beans hair affectionately  
“am i the only one who didn’t know she was invited to this shindig?” Sans asks lazily, then his grin widens and he stares at you pointedly  
“that’s kinda sick,” You catch the innuendo but you don’t give him the satisfaction of a reaction, Papyrus on the other hand…  
“I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU ARE REFERRING TO BUT I REALIZE A PUN WHEN I HEAR ONE! I TOLD YOU TONIGHT WAS PUN-FREE!” He actually stomps his foot in frustration, it’s kinda funny, You rolled your eyes  
“Yeah, we thought you might get angry at the idea me crashing your guys' party, didn’t want you seeing red,” Everyone stopped to process what you had just said, then Papyrus screamed in frustration, picking up his smaller brother, who didn’t do anything to resist and throw him on the couch,  
“HOW HAVE YOU ALREADY CORRUPTED THE SMALL HUMAN!?’ He cried, everyone chuckled, after a few seconds, Toriel plucked Frisk off the ground and started walking towards the dining room  
“On that note, who would like to eat?”  
Everyone wanted to eat.  
***  
“SO SMALL HUMAN, WHAT KIND OF PROFESSION ARE YOU IN?” Papyrus asks after everyone started eating, spaghetti, as Undyne had said, you shrug  
“Nothing much, I work at a call center part time, it’s pretty boring, actually,” You speared a bite of spaghetti as you talked, making a face when you ate it, the taste was… indescribable  
“Hey Punk, didn’t you mention something about school?” Undyne enquired, I took a sip of milk before responding, as my tongue had glued itself to the roof of my mouth  
“Yeah, I go to the community college, I’m majoring in Pediatric Psychiatry, minoring in Neuroscience,” You had always wanted to be a child Psychiatrist, but it was taking far longer than expected to get your Ph.D.  
“wow kiddo, that’s impressive,” Sans actually sounded impressed, which surprised you. You smiled but shook your head  
“Not really, Alphys is much more impressive than I am,” You said quietly, Undyne grabbed you and started to noogie you  
“Stop putting yourself down, Nerd! You're just as impressive as Alphys!” Thankfully, you were spared answering by your phone ringing, unfortunately, you still had the annoying pop song as your generic ringtone. Papyrus, apparently recognizing the song, squeed  
“HUMAN, I DID NOT KNOW YOU WERE An METTATON FAN AS WELL!” He shrieked, while everyone else laughed, even Toriel spared a little giggle at your expense. You blushed and hurriedly ran to the living room, shouting,  
“Sorry, one sec it’s important!” You yelled, trying to run away from the people laughing at you at the table. You answered your phone and put it up to your ear  
“Hello, Y/N L/N speaking,” You said kindly, not expecting the person on the other end to start shouting at you  
“WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!” Oh joy, you're manager, you took a deep breath and spoke meekly  
“I’m sorry sir, but I have Saturdays and Sundays off now, I assumed you were made aware of this as you were the one who approved the switch sir.,” You tried to keep all anger out of your voice, He grumbled  
“Well, Margret just called in sick, so we need you to cover for her,” This didn’t feel right to me, why couldn’t anyone else cover for Margaret? It wasn’t like you had a choice, though, so you sighed  
“I’ll be there soon,” you barely got it out before he hung up. Great, now you had to bail on dinner.  
“where do you think you're going human,”  
Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What gonna happen? IDK
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> i lied, i know.


	4. Your a Real CHARActer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FUCK YOU SANS.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for leaving such nice comments on the chapters ^v^ It honestly makes me so happy.  
> also, check out my Tumblr  
> http://howdoihumanpls.tumblr.com/  
> You know.  
> If you want.

Fuck.

You did not need this right now, You were already stressed enough as it was with your work and school, and your manager, you really didn’t need nor want drama between you and the little skele-shit at this instant. So as a result, you were saltier than you meant to be,  
“I didn’t realize it was your job to keep tabs on me?” You stated snarkily, placing your hands on your hips for that extra sass factor, he scowled lazily at you.  
“we were having a perfectly nice dinner, why would you want to leave now? got somewhere better to be?” He asked this as if youwere leaving because you thought you were to good to hang around monsters, like he could read your mind and knew your every motivation. It pissed you right the hell off  
“Yeah, I wish I could stay, Papyrus, Toriel, Frisk and Undyne are all really cool, but my Asshole boss called me in and said I have to cover for one of my coworkers so I can’t really stay,” Stay calm, Y/N, he’s just try to piss you off. Sans scoffed, as if he didn’t believe me, which, why the hell would you lie about something like that?  
“look, let's stop dancing around this, i know who you are and you know i know,” He spit out.  
Wait, what? You had been expecting a lot of things, him to make fun of you, yell at you, threaten you, but this….  
What?  
So you responded the most eloquent way you could  
“What the hell kinda drugs are you on?” Yes, great answer, very mature. He simply got in my face, obviously trying to intimidate you  
“don’t act stupid, you can either confess what you are now and save us these games, or you can have a bad time,” He was several inches taller than you, so you had to stand on your tippy-toes to reach his height  
“My name is Y/N, I am a second year Psychiatry student who works in the shittiest call-center under the shittest manger in the state and I’m frankly, done with your bullshit,” He looked shocked that you would stand up to him, but you weren’t done yet, oh no, he had supremely ticked you off  
“I actually honestly wish I could stay and hang out with everyone, I genuinely like them. But no, obviously I’m a liar, not because I’m human, but because I’m a filthy red eyed demon!! Right!” You were getting a little hysterical, but you could honestly not care less at this moment  
“I have deal with all the other assholes in my life who think they can judge me as less them then because of my eyes, and the second I find some friends who treat me like I’m worth something I have to fucking deal with YOU!” You would have continued ranting, if you didn’t get a text message from your manager, a very angry text, you shoved out a breath and flashed the skeleton one last glare  
“Tell the others that there was emergency at work and that Undyne has my number if they need to text me,” And without another word, you turned and left, careful not to slam the door behind you, leaving a shell-shocked skeleton in your wake.  
***  
Sans watched the door you walked out of, his eyes wide, had he been wrong about you? You hadn’t reacted to his threats the way he thought you would, if you really were Chara somehow, wouldn’t you have made fun of him? Called him names? But you didn’t, you just acted angry and, even a little bit offended, but mostly tired, like you had dealt with too much shit at once and you were just done. He could understand that, he was usually tired, but if you weren’t Chara, then that meant….  
He had been acting like a Douche Bag for no reason, he groaned, and put his head in his hands.  
Papyrus and Frisk had been really excited when Undyne had mentioned bringing her new human friend to this dinner instead of Alphys, Papyrus especially had been psyched to “MEET A BRAND NEW HUMAN FRIEND” as he put it, and he had just ruined what was supposed to be a fun evening by trying to intimidate you. He looked up when he heard someone walk into the room, it was Frisk.  
Where’d Y/N go? Everyone was wondering if she was coming back? Sans couldn’t bear to lie to the small child, but they didn’t deserve to know how much of a Dick he acted like. So he gave them the short version, leaving out his behavior  
“she had to go to work really quick, someone got sick and she need to cover for them,” He said, and picked up the child, who squirmed to still be able to sign  
Will she come back? Their little sad expression broke his heart  
“of course kiddo, she really cares about us, she’s our friend, she even told me that undyne had her number to give you guys, she just had to leave a little earlier than planned,” He walked to the kitchen with them in his arms, they gave him a wide smile at his reassurance, big brown eyes sparkling.  
God, he had to fix this  
***

You stomped into the building, anger settling into your skin. Anger at your manager for making you come in on your day off, again, anger at Sans for making unsubstantiated accusations and judging you based on what you look like, even anger at Undyne for inviting you to the dinner when she knew Sans would be there and had some sort of grudge against you. You were so angry you almost ran into your manager, he scowled down at you,  
“Your late, again,” He spat at you, you glared at him, residual anger making you act rashly  
“Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t know that I was your personal servant, I’m sorry sir, but I’m afraid that I, unlike you, have a life outside of my job and was unable to get here immediately because of that,” He got closer to you than you liked, his breath reeking of stale bread and sour milk.  
“Don’t use that tone with me, I am your superior, I deserve respect,” He growled at you, you raised a brow  
“What you deserve is a year's supply of breath mints and a guide to personal space,” You snarked, this was evidently the last straw as you're Manager simply pointed at the door  
“If your schedule is such a burden to you, you don’t have to work here at all,” He sneered, you rolled your eyes, guess you were job searching again,  
“Fine,” You stated flatly “Good luck without me you sexist piece of shit, who are you gonna bitch at now,” You walked out, temper high, now you had no job and had bailed on some of you're only friends, great job Y/N. You didn’t notice the shadowed figure watching you as left, nor did you see it go into the building you just exited. But you would hear the news the next morning.  
You're manager had been brutally murdered.  
Double Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's very short, sorry, had to rush.  
> Ps. Might not be a Monday Update


	5. Witch Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feel bad for Reader my dudes.  
> 'Cause I sure don't

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I technically posted on time, right?.....  
> Right?
> 
>  
> 
> Psst. I have a Tumblr btw http://howdoihumanpls.tumblr.com/  
> Go bug me, I am a lonely smol.

  
You essentially fell onto your bed that night, exhaustion making you uncaring of your unkempt hair and you're uncomfortable clothes. You had spent the last 24 hours in a police station getting questioned about the murder of your manager. Evidently, you were the last person to see him alive and had thus been the main suspect. It hadn’t exactly helped you when the video tapes mysteriously cut out when you had gotten to work and had turned back on when you were already gone. By that time, the Manager was already dead.  
His wife and children had been at the station, something you hadn’t even thought about him having, you hadn’t thought about him having a life beyond work. It made you feel bad for them losing a father and Husband must be taught. What made you lose a bit of sympathy for them, however, was how, when she spotted you, the wife immediately started pointing and shouting  
“THAT’S HER, SHE KILLED MY HUSBAND, THAT DEMON BITCH KILLED HIM!” She had been calmed down, obviously, but the damage had already been done, everyone else in the station had glared at you like you were the last, most disgusting cubicle in a public bathroom. And they had continued glaring at you off and on  
For the next 24 hours.  
Which led you back to flopping upon your mattress in sheer exhaustion. The police hadn’t been allowed to hold you any longer, after all, the evidence so far was all circumstantial, but you knew they were probably going to drag you back tomorrow.  
Whatever, it isn't as if this was the first time something like this had happened  
***  
You were awoken once again to the annoying sound of your ringtone blaring. You cursed loudly and held it up to your ear without checking to see the number,  
“hey there kiddo,” You groaned when you heard the voice on the other side of the phone “what, not happy to hear from me? tibia honest that hurts my feelings,” He said sarcastically, yep, you didn’t need his shit right now  
“What do you want shithead,” You spat out, he immediately sounded more serious  
“well, seeing as we kinda got off on the wrong foot, i wanted to see if i could do something to apologize,” Well, you hadn’t expected that at least he hasn’t spat venom at you like before  
“I’ll bite, how do you expect to apologize?” You inquired, your voice still holding a note of skepticism  
“the whole group gets together for anime night once a night, next one's tomorrow, if you wanna come?” He offered, You scoffed  
“I thought you didn’t want the scary red-eyed human around your brother? What gives?” You could practically hear him shrug  
“guess i realized how unfair i had been treating you, i was kinda expecting you to be like another red-eyed human i had met,” The honesty was refreshing, but there was still a flaw in this plan  
“I can’t hang out tomorrow,” You sighed, rubbing your eyes and yawning  
“got work again?” He asked, and he actually sounded interested, you snorted  
“Nah, I wish, no, it’s a little more complicated than that,” You didn’t know if you wanted to tell him you were currently a suspect in a murder trial, you weren’t sure if you trusted him yet  
“how so?” You could tell he was trying not to be suspicious, maybe he was actually giving you a chance? You took a deep breath  
“‘Cause I’m pretty sure I’ll be stuck at the police station all day again,” Your voice was full of frustration and exhaustion  
“why the hell would you be at a police station all day?” Sans asked, confused  
“My manager died,” You confessed quietly, there were a few seconds of awkward silence before he spoke again  
“and they think-”  
“They think I did it, yeah, and yeah, I’m sure my eyes play some role in the presumptions,” There were a few more beats of silence before you came to a conclusion.  
“No, you know what? Fuck it, yes I will come to anime night thanks for inviting me. I am not letting this stop me from hanging out with my friends and you,” Sans chuckles at your outburst  
”what, we aren’t friends kiddo?” he asked, and you snorted  
“Nah, you still gotta apologize to me, you really acted like a dickhead when we first met, didn’t leave the greatest impression, would not leave a five star rating,” you and him laughed for a few more minutes before you hung up, you looked at the time, 6;30, ugh, you had only been asleep for a total of three hours. Whelp, time to fix that.  
***  
The next day, you felt like you were walking around with some kind of target on your back, people stared at you but then again people always stared at you. So you had no idea why you felt so… on edge. Maybe it was because of the knowledge that you could be arrested and tried at any minute for a murder you did not commit, maybe it was just the stress of being jobless again and having to search for a new job, whatever it was, you were very much looking forward to anime night. Maybe you would be able to get a moment to catch your breath.  
Ravin had called you around four this afternoon, apparently, the news of the Managers murder had spread around the office, along with the police’s list of suspects. Well, more like a suspect.  
You.  
“Oh my God sweetie, are you okay? What happened? why do the police think you killed him?” She screamed at you as soon as you answered the phone. God, what was with people and being extremely loud on the phone? You held the phone a few inches away from your ear  
“The Manager called me for a late night shift a couple days ago, even though you know, it was my day off, so I came in, said some less than savory things, and got fired as a result, then I went home. Next, I know, police are breaking down my door, telling me I’m the number one suspect in a murder trial,” You explained, Ravin went quiet for a few seconds  
“Honey, when exactly did this happen?” She asked, quietly, you frowned  
“Three days ago, why?” You heard her inhale sharply, “What?! What is that important?” You hissed  
“Honey, no one was at the office three days ago,” She said, wait, what?  
“Then why the hell, did he call me in? He even said I was covering for someone,” It didn’t make sense, why the hell would he…  
Oh.  
You growled, that son of a bitch if someone hadn’t killed him you would have done the job right now. That son of a bitch had lured you into some sort of sick trap, only his temper had gotten a hold of him and he’d fired you instead.  
“Hun? Are you ok?” You came out of your thoughts when you heard Ravin speaking tentatively  
“Yeah, I’m fine,” You forced out, “Just a little shocked, no, not even shocked, just disgusted,” Ravin sighed  
“Well, I’m here for you if you need me sweetie, but I’ll have to get back to work, I’ll call you later, ok?” Ravin was too nice to me, You smiled, even though you were still pissed  
“K, talk to you later ‘Vin,” You stated quietly  
“By, Y/N” And she hung up. You put your phone down and out your head in your hands. Just for a few seconds, just breathing. Then you got up and looked at the clock, four thirty, you should get ready.  
After all, you still had to go to anime night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;D  
> Edit: I fixed a few POV mistakes that were brought to my attention, so, sorry I keep switching from first to second person midway through a gosh darn sentence. I will try my best to not do that in the future, though if I do, please tell me. I don't have anyone to beta this so it's usually just me editing and I miss a lot of stuff.


	6. In Plain Sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anime night is pretty chill, other than the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy howdy, I don't understand what you guys are doing here, but thanks a bunches for validating my crappy story. <3 I wish I could hug and cry on all of your shoulders
> 
> I tumbl.  
> bug me  
> http://howdoihumanpls.tumblr.com/

You knocked on the door at 5 o'clock sharp, taking a step back to look at the imposing building. Apparently, anime nights we’re held at Sans and Papyrus’s house and they’re house was freaking ginormous. You were almost afraid you got the wrong house, but it turns out you had been right the first time as you heard several loud voices arguing from inside.  
“UNDYNE, WHAT IF IT IS THE SMALL HUMAN? AS THE HOST I SHOULD BE ABLE TO OPEN THE DOOR AND GREET HER,” You overheard Papyrus yell,  
“YEAH, BUT I’M THE ONE WHO MET THE NERD FIRST, SO I SHOULD GET TO OPEN THE DOOR,” God, you’d never heard Undyne that loud before, though it definitely fit with her overly energized personality. All of a sudden, the door opened, startling you, but it wasn't Undyne or Papyrus, it was Sans.  
“heya kiddo,” he said nonchalantly, you nod at him, trying not to laugh at his forced casualness. Papyrus made an unholy screeching noise you had previously been unaware he could make,  
“SANS! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU THAT I WAS TO WELCOME THE HUMAN TO OUR LOVELY HOME?” You peeked around the corner and saw Papyrus trapped under Undyne’s arm, the blue monster pouting, which didn’t fit her  
“No, I was gonna open the door!” Then she smiles at you “But hi anyway nerd!” And she proceeds to noogie Papyrus, who proceeded to shout  
“UNDYNE! DON’T NOOGIE THE SKELETON!” You chuckle at the display and turn when you hear Sans doing the same, he looks much more relaxed than he had any other time you’d seen him. He looked better when he wasn’t being a complete ass when he was calm and happy. The door ran before you could explore this further, and this time, Papyrus managed to pull himself our of Undyne’s hold and slam open the door first  
“SMALL HUMAN! LADY TORIEL! ALPHYS! WELCOME!” Papyrus enthusiastically greets the new arrivals, picking little Frisk up off the ground and spinning the giggling child around in a circle. Toriel follows with a soft smile on her face at the scene, and Alphys walks in last, only to be tackled by her Girlfriend. After that exuberant entrance, you all walked into the skele-bros living room, The TV was set up so there was already an Anime playing, but it was paused, and all around was fuzzy blankets, pillow, and snack foods. And inexplicably a large pot of seemingly burnt spaghetti in the middle.  
“Wow Papyrus,” You whistled as you saw the room “You guys really went all out,”  
“yep, we were just happy to have a new pal, wanted to make a good impression,” Sans drawled, flopping down on the fluffy couch in front of the TV lazily, Papyrus stomped his foot in frustration  
“BROTHER IF YOU ARE GOING TO BE SO LAZY, I WILL NOT LET YOU PARTICIPATE IN ANIME NIGHT,”  
“what can i say, bro, I’m just not very anime-ted,” Papyrus shrieks and grabs a pillow you notice has “Shut Up Pillow” Written across it in fancy cursive and throws it at him Everyone else laughs at the exchange, including you. Then Undyne unpauses the Anime and everyone gets comfy.  
***

 

“Get the gun, grab the gun, what the hell the guns RIGHT THERE! GET THE GODDAMN- SEE? NOW HE’S GOT THE GUN,” Undyne apparently got very into watching Anime as she was mere inches from the screen, shouting at the characters.  
To be fair, some of them were objectively dumb.  
“U-Undyne sweetie, we can’t see the TV w-with you in the way,” Alphys said softly, but Undyne heard her and scooted a little bit away. You smile at them and reach out to grab some more popcorn, but the bowl was empty  
“Hey Papyrus, do you mind if I make some more popcorn?” You whisper, and he shakes his head without looking away from the screen. You stand up to leave and unexpectedly Sans follows you  
“i’ll help,” He whispers and you shrug and walk to the kitchen. Sans points you to where the popcorn is and you pop it in the microwave, as your waiting for it to pop, Sans clears his throat, you turn to him.  
“i wasn’t kidding when i told you i wanted to apologize,” He grumbled, and you crossed your arms, cocking an eyebrow at him  
“What exactly are you apologizing for?” You asked, you had to make sure that he knew what he had done wrong, he scratched the back of his skull, his cheeks faintly lighting up blue. Oh my, God, was he blushing? That was surprisingly adorable  
“i get mad at humans when they judge us monsters based on how we appear, and, then i go and do the same to you? i realized how hypocritical that was, so i’m apologizing for that,” He holds out his hand to you “so, i was hoping we could start over, hiya, names sans, sans the skeleton,” He said, and you chuckled and gripped his hand  
“Hi, the names-” You paused when a farting noise emanated from our joint hands, he smirks at your confused expression  
“heh, the whoopee cushion in the hand trick, it’s always funny, he said, to reveal there was, indeed, a small whoopee cushion in his hand. You give him a look of annoyance  
“Sans,” You state, he nods in acknowledgment  
“yeah, pal?” He asks you put her head in your hand in defeat  
“Have you been wearing that all night?” You already knew the answer, but you still wanted him to confirm it  
“Yep,” He said proudly as if it was something to be proud of.  
You already missed asshole Sans.  
***  
You and Sans stay in the kitchen for a few more minutes, waiting for the popcorn, trading bad jokes and generally doing bonding type things. Until you hear the doorbell and turn towards the sound, confused  
“Did you guys invite anyone else to this thing?” You asked, and Sans shakes his head no, you frown. A few seconds later, Alphys runs into the kitchen, panicked  
“The P-Police are at our door, they want you Y/N,” You sigh, you had been expecting this, which is why you had let your neighbors know where you were going.  
“Ok, let me talk to them,” You say, annoyed, you walk to the door to see two large Policemen, one with red hair and the either with a large mustache.  
“Is there something you need officers?” You ask, as politely as you can, especially considering how they recoil when they see your eyes. The redhead clears his throat  
“Are you Miss Y/N Y/L/N?” He asks you nod “You are officially under arrest for the murder of Alfred Baxter, please come with us,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this came out a day late, but I was too tired yesterday to write.  
> ily all.  
> ^w^


	7. TRIAL and Error

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shit, meet fan.  
> you'll get to know each other pretty well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you like what i do, and want to talk to me, i have a tumblr!  
> http://howdoihumanpls.tumblr.com/  
> i now have an askbox btw.  
> because i am a competent human.

You could barely breathe, you were in shock, nothing felt real. You were getting arrested for a crime you didn’t commit, and they had no evidence for. You were getting arrested for murder,  
You were getting arrested for murder.  
“Ma’am, if you could come with us please, we’ll read you your rights in the car on the way over,” The officer with a mustache motioned to the cop car waiting on the curb, you nodded numbly and started to walk out of the house, almost stumbling in my confusion. Then you heard a voice behind me, Toriel  
“What exactly is going on here?” She asked, her tone cold and regal, not warm and kind like you was used to. You were glad the officer answered instead of making you  
“I’m sorry Ma’am, but this does not concern you,” Mr. Mustache said gruffly  
“Well, as she is my friend, and friend of my child, I think it is my business,” She bristled at his tone, the other officer cut in  
“Again, I apologize, but this does not concern you Ms…?” The end of his statement ended in a questioning tone, Toriel drew herself to her full height  
“Ms. Toriel Dreemurr,” She said, her voice cold, and both officers looked at her in astonishment  
“Ah, it is obvious you know who I am, this will be easier than. Now, again I ask, what exactly is going on?” You heard the officer sputtering out an explanation, but it all faded away into the background. You couldn’t let this happen, you were not going to jail for a crime you didn’t commit, simply because people still associated red eyes with magical beings. Simply because you had been at the wrong place at the wrong time.  
Simply because they could.  
You felt a large, fluffy hand on your shoulder and looked up to see Toriel, her face set in a determined expression.  
“Don’t worry my child, we will find a way to prove your innocence, I promise,” You felt yourself nodding, and then the mustached officer grabbed you're the arm and pulled you away. As you were led into the patrol car, the rest of your friends came out, obviously confused  
“WHY IS THE SMALL HUMAN GOING WITH THE POLICE HUMANS?” God, you didn’t want Papyrus to see you like this, you saw Toriel trying to calm him, and the rest of them, as you pulled away. Papyrus’s voice was audible even from the car  
“BUT SHE DID NOTHING WRONG,” You were glad when the car turned the corner and you couldn’t hear any more.  
***  
“WHAT?! Ravin, please tell me you didn’t!” You cried into the phone, tears threatening to spill over. The guard monitoring you as you made the phone call simply rolled his eyes, but didn’t comment.  
“Honey, they’re your parents! They should know when you're in trouble, I thought you would have wanted me to tell them,” Ravin sounded confused, and you couldn't exactly blame her, your strained relationship with your parents wasn't exactly something you advertised. You set your forehead on the wall, trying valiantly not to scream in frustration.  
“Ravin, my parents and I don’t exactly get along,” I said through clenched teeth, which was an understatement to the extreme, my parents paid for my house and my education only so they never had to see me ever again, they had thrown me out when I was sixteen. Citing the fact that “Our friends keep asking when we will send you to treatment,” ‘Treatment’ being the euphemism for any facility that purported to cure the “Red-eyed disease”. A disease that didn’t exist and was mostly built out of fear and dogma. A fear of the old witches, and old magics, a fear of powerful beings that had been driven into extinction.  
“That doesn’t mean they don’t care, sweetheart, they sounded very concerned when I told them,” Yeah. they probably did, and sweet Ravin had taken that to mean concerned for you when they were most concerned with their reputation. You sighed and pinched the bridge of your nose  
“Please, tell me before you talk to my parents next time, they aren’t the best people,” You say, your voice quiet and full of resignation  
“I promise if it means this much to you,”  
“It does,”  
“Then I’ll try to talk to you first,” She placates, and you hope she does. The guard motions to you and you scowl back  
“I have to go, Ravin, I’ll try to talk later, I love you bestie,” Your voice hitches a little, but you push it down  
“Ok, Love, try to take care of yourself, ok? We’ll get you out of there, I promise,” She says softly, you nod, knowing she can’t see you, and yet not caring. Then the line goes dead, the guard motions you to walk in front of him and you comply, your shoulders hunched against the onslaught of jeers and yells on the way back to your cell, you're baggy uniform doing little to stop the feeling of being naked under the harsh glares of your fellow inmates. A substantial amount of them also had the blood red gaze you had been cursed with, those you tried to ignore the hardest, their dead stares somehow more chilling than the angry yells from any other inmate.  
You were shoved unceremoniously into your small single cell because you couldn’t be put with another person, the blossoming bruise on your left side enough of a reminder why.  
“Your trial is set for tomorrow, I would suggest you get some rest,” The Guard, whose nametag read David grumbled. You shrugged  
“I might have a bit too much on my mind to get the beauty rest I need,” You snarked, he scoffed and slammed the door behind him. You didn’t sit on the thin cot until the sound of his feet clacking on the concrete got far enough away. Everything had gone to shit faster than you had thought possible, and it was tearing down any mental strength you had been foolish enough to build up. You flopped onto your back and stared at the ceiling, finally letting yourself silently cry.  
You didn’t sleep that night.


	8. TRIAL and Error Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are waiting for your trial to begin, too bad your Parents found out about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for continuing to read my story! I really do appreciate every single comment and kudos and hit, and I seriously can't express how much you guys reading this means to me, I want to hug you all.  
> If you want to ask me anything, I have a Tumblr at http://howdoihumanpls.tumblr.com/  
> and if anyone likes my writing style, I am posting an Original work on here as well called Rae of Hope. Check it out if you want.

You were “awoken” at approximately eight in the morning by a banging on your cell door and a harsh call of “Get up, you have visitors”. It had been a week since you were arrested outside of Papyrus and Sans's house and in that time no one had come to see you. When you asked, were told you had been denied non-family visitors so the statement brought only a sense of dread. You pulled yourself off the frankly almost inhumane cot they had given you, and walked up to the door, blinking away stars when the guard outside opened it to reveal the blinding light in the hallway. You were treated to the other inmates once again serenading you as you walked towards the visitor center, head down so they couldn’t see your eyes. When you got to the door labeled “Visiting” the door was pulled open and you were shoved into the small room, bare except for a table in the center and two chairs on either side. Two of those chairs were currently occupied by your parents, looking as stiff and stuffy as ever. Your mother, her bleach-blond hair pulled up into a tight bun, her unnaturally plump lips pulled into a scowl as if she had just smelled something nasty. Your father with his purposefully salt and pepper hair and business apparel, judgment hovering out of his every exhale. You sat down across from the wearily, waiting for the malicious comments to start at any time.  
“Okay folks, you get half an hour, then the inmate is headed to solitary four a bit before the trial, call me if you need anything, we’ll be watching the whole time,” The guard who had brought you directed this at your parents, who smiled placidly and nodded in acknowledgment, the guard left after delivering his spiel, and you were left alone with your Mother and Father.  
The silence was deafening.  
“Why are you here?” You finally asked, voice flat and inflectionless, your mother somehow had the presence of mind to look offended  
“We’re your parents Abigail, why wouldn’t we be here for you?” Her simpering voice would have been enough to make you grind your teeth, but when she mentioned you're given name it threw you over the edge  
“My name is Y/N Mother, remember? You were there when I got it legally changed, so I don’t know how you could forget,” Your tone was harsher than you knew you could get away with and your father noticed  
“Abigail Mason, don’t you talk to you mother that way, we didn’t come here to be talked back to,” Somehow is voice was even faker than your mother's, and twice as grating. You glared  
“I reiterate Father, why are you here? The last I heard you wanted to forget we had a familial tie at all,” He smiled at you in a way that chilled your blood, a smile full of malicious gloating  
“We are here to testify on behalf of the prosecution, give a detailed account of your troubled childhood to show why you could have committed the acts you did,” Your heart stopped, disbelief filled you, even though your parents were vain and self-centered, you would have never thought they would be so obviously against you.  
“Why?” You asked, voice quiet, your mother gave you a simpering look  
“We want you to get the health you need sweetheart, as your advocates, we wish to plead insanity, so you can be monitored at all times by trained professionals,” They wanted me to be committed, you almost couldn’t believe it  
“Why?” you asked again a little more insistent, they looked at each other, bonding in their mutual hatred for their disappointment  
“You know how our friends keep asking us about putting you in treatment, well, this is a great opportunity! You could be with people that really understand you!” Your mother said, her eyes bright with forced parental concern. You could read between the lines, she wanted to get rid of you, she wanted to shove you off into a mental hospital catered to the “red eyed minority” catered to people with visible magic in their blood, the people who ruled the nightmares of proper society and have violence woven into their DNA.  
“Why now? You could have committed me at any time, why wait until I’m accused of murder?” You sounded resigned, you were resigned  
“Well, to be honest Honey, we heard you had been hanging around… monsters and we knew you're conditioned had been exasperated,” Your condition. MONSTERS? “We had already been planning something like this, but then we got the call from your very concerned co-worker and we knew this would be our best opportunity,” She simpered, you clenched your fists and refused to look at them  
“Hey, acknowledge your Mother young lady, we only want what’s best for you,” My father said, once again only injecting himself into the conversation when he needed to berate me.  
“No,” You growled, “I have let you kick me around and tell me I’m broken for too long, I am not a Lady and she is not my Mother, I would rather be a monster than related to either of you. At least monsters accept me, at least they treat me like a person deserving of respect and compassion,” Your hands shook as you looked your Father directly in the eyes, something you had been too scared to do for so long afraid of the disgust you would find there “At least they don’t hit me when I speak out of turn, when I breathe and they find it annoying,” He sneered at you, and you laughed  
“I’m done talking with you, after this I don’t want anything to do with you,” The quiet that followed your tirade nearly choked you, you're parents looked so surprised, so angry, and that usually led to bad things. Your father smiled after a few seconds  
“Goodbye Abigail, we will see you at the trial,” and then he left, they both left, leaving you sitting there in shock, why would he give up? Why would he let you win?  
Why did that scare you so much?  
***  
“Prosecution, call your first witness,” You were at your trial, several hours later, the court was full of reporters with their cameras and microphones and family of the victim, the former of which was watching me with undisguised curiosity, the latter with undisguised hatred. The Judge had just spoken calling for the Prosecution, a tall man with slicked back hair and blue eyes came forward  
“I call Angela Penn to the stand,” He said, his voice smooth and deep, a small timid woman walked up and was sworn in as a witness, before he started questioning her  
“Where were you on the night in question?” He asked, and she pushed her glasses up her nose  
“I was sitting in the surveillance room, watching the cameras when they all started to glitch out uncontrollably,” She said quietly, the Lawyer smiled  
“And did you find any structural or systematic reason why this would happen?”  
“No, all our systems were checked,” she said, sounding a little more confident  
“And when did this occur?” She pointed at you  
“When she got to the offices, and it didn’t stop until she was already gone, and when the Victim was dead,” The Prosecutor nodded as if this was what he had expected to hear  
“Thank you, Ma’am, no further questions,” He said, smirking smugly. The woman sat back down and the Prosecutor called… your mother to the stand, it still hurt, even though you knew it was going to happen. The crocodile tears had already started flowing before she even sat down  
“Now, Miss Mason, I can tell you are already very upset so I’ll try to make this as brief as possible. What was your daughter like growing up?” The way he asked, sympathetic as if he cared more about the trauma your mother suffered than the families of the victims he was supposed to be representing, made you grind your teeth  
“She was a very troubled girl, always getting into fights,” Getting beat up “Disobeying me and my Husband,” Acting like a child “Having manic fits,” Temper tantrums “Hurting herself,” Getting beat by my parents “And one time we even saw her reading a spell book” Now that one was true, but you had never understood why even the mention of Mages was so taboo, you had wanted to know why everyone seemed to hate you. “Typical symptoms of Antisocial Personality Disorder,” that wasn’t even factually accurate! “As much as it pains me, I have no trouble believing she could be driven to do something like this, it fits with her mental problems in the past,” You wanted to scream, to cry, to object to the falsehoods so clearly being spewed from your mother’s mouth. Yet, as you looked out at the jury, you saw the only sympathy towards your mother and her “hardship” It had already been proven that people with red eyes were 75% more likely to b violent maniacs and who were we to argue with science?! Right?! No one was going to believe you, you had known that as soon as you had gotten arrested, but it was one thing to know and quite another to see it happening.  
“Well, if the Defense rests, I think we’re ready for the Jury to make a decision,” The Judge grumbles, clearly ready to have this whole thing over and behind him. He was interrupted, though, by the doors flying open to a cloud of fog, everyone cried out in confusion, and a loud voice was heard  
“Hello, beauties and gentle beauties! I am sorry to interrupt but I’m afraid I have to object!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm busy with school at the moment, so I am going to a Saturday only upload schedule. Thank you all for Understanding!


	9. TRIAL and Error pt.3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIAL START!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for a shorter chapter today, and for being a little late to upload! I'll try to at least once a week since it seems I can't keep to a set day.   
> Thank you for continuing to read my story, I hope you like it ୨>∀

The entire courtroom went quiet, nobody knew what to say, what to do. What could you say or do when a six-foot tall robot man comes strutting into a courtroom like he owns the place?   
“Excuse me sir, but you are not supposed to be here, only those directly involved in the case are permitted,” The judge said hesitantly. The robot, who you recognized as Mettaton, a monster celebrity who had exploded in popularity among the humans, shook his head at the judge, like a scolding adult to an unruly child.  
“But I am directly involved in the case Darling! Her Majesty asked me to act as legal counsel for our human and I accepted! We couldn’t let someone as sweet as Y/N get wrongly convicted,” He strutted, yes fucking strutted up to where you were sitting and placed a hand on your shoulder, you looked up at him, shocked. What was the Hell going on? The Judge cleared his throat, looking just as confused as you felt  
“I’m afraid the defendant has already accepted public counsel,” He said, motioning to the scrawny, exhausted man sitting next to you. He hadn’t raised a finger to defend you the entire time you had been in trial, and beforehand he had advised you oo just accept a guilty plea. Mettaton simply flipped his hair and put his hands on his hips, looking every bit the Diva.   
“Well, I’m afraid that won’t be necessary Darling, I have the qualifications, my people will have sent over the correct documents” The Judge spent a few minutes verifying this and then nodded, he looked at me over the top of his glasses  
“Do you accept Mr. Mettaton’s council?” He inquired and you nodded, still a little shell-shocked, the court appointed Lawyer got up and scurried away, letting Mettaton sit next to you. Both the Prosecutor and your Mother, who was still on the stand, looked annoyed.   
“Well, now that we are done being interrupted,” The Prosecutor sneered, which turned into a polite smile when he looked at the Judge, “I think you were about to allow the Jury to make a verdict?” He asked, oil practically dripping off his tongue. Mettaton raised a hand before the Judge could respond  
“I’m sorry Darlings, but I have not gotten to cross-examine the witness, nor have I been able to bring forward a witness of my own, may I do so?” He asked, raising an eyebrow, the Judge and the Prosecutor shared a look and the Judge shrugged  
“Ok, I’ll allow it,” He said, and the Prosecutor stalked back to his seat, purposefully bumping into Mettaton on the way back. The Glamourous Robot stood in front of your mother  
“Now, I’m sorry, as I didn’t catch your little tirade before, could you repeat the main points of your testimony?” He said, looking almost bored, your Mother sighed, but quickly repeated what she had said, Mettaton nodded  
“So you said your daughter was prone to getting into fights?” A confirming nod by your mother “Even though I have over ten years of documentation stating she was harassed and bullied by students bigger than her?” He pulled a file out of a pink sparkly briefcase and handed it to the Judge, who looked over it with skeptical eyes  
“Objection!” The Prosecutor cried “The opposition is supposed to share all evidence gathered before the case is adjudicated,” Mettaton spun around to face the angry man, flipping his hair once more as she did so  
“But Darling, I did send all copies my evidence to your office, did you not get it?” The Prosecutor swore under his breath, evidently, he had gotten it and simply hadn’t thought it important enough to read. They had thoughts this would be a cut and dry case  
“While this all seems very legitimate, I do not see why this has any bearing on the murder investigation at hand,” The judge said, and Mettaton simply smiled  
“The Prosecution was the one to bring up this line of questioning, we are simply refuting it,” Mettaton said coyly, and the judge had no response  
“Besides, we just caught a witness lying on the stand, not only about the purported hostility my client portrayed but also about her alleged “mental issues” he slammed down a rather large file you hadn’t seen before, making a resounding thud echo throughout the room “These are a frankly absurd amount of reports filed by both concerned past teachers and doctors, all of whom were fired shortly after they filled them, all reporting signs of psychological and physical abuse taking place in the house, not to mention the bank transcripts showing that the prosecution paid the witness a considerable amount of money,” The courtroom was deathly quiet as the Judge once again scanned the documents, then he arched a brow  
“I move for a short recess while the legitimacy of the documents are verified,” He said, the bang of the gavel resound against the desk. You stayed motionless for several seconds, in shock, you had a chance, a chance that you wouldn’t be imprisoned. As you're Mother walked passed you, back presumably to your Father, she hissed at you  
“It doesn’t matter what that tin can do, you won’t be able to damage our lives anymore, I’ve seen to that,” After that frankly horrifying statement, she left, and Mettaton approached you.   
“What do you think Darling? Impressed with my ravishing legal skills yet?” The robot struck a pose and, even with the tense atmosphere, you giggled at the silly display. Then you abruptly became serious.   
“What am I going to do about the murder charge, though? We just got a recess, I’m not innocent yet,” You stated nervously, and Mettaton laughed  
“Don’t worry Darling, they won’t charge you with anything, they couldn’t if they tried,” He smirked, and you arched a brow, confused  
“What the Hell do you mean?” Mettaton held out a hand dramatically to you  
\”They wouldn’t dare prosecute a monster in Human court,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What could he mean!? 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> heh.


	10. WASTED Opportunity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You win the case!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! I hope you don't mind how chaotic updating has been going these past few weeks, thanks for being patient.   
> I hope you like the chapter ^w^  
>  if you wanna talk, scream at me at http://howdoihumanpls.tumblr.com/   
> and if you wanna read more of my writing, I have chapter one of my original work "Rae of Hope" up as well

“Ummm, Mettaton, there seem to be a rather glaring issues with that statement,” You had been silent for a few seconds before speaking, confused. “I’m a human, not a monster,” Mettaton rolled his eyes  
“Yes, Darling, I can see you are not a Monster, but that doesn’t matter! The Queen and King have been working for quite a while to make Mages legally a part of the monster community,” I must have still looked confused, as he clarified “Well, once Torriel saw how Humans were treating those with magic, or even just magic ancestry she started pushing for more protections, and now that you are being tried for a murder you didn’t commit-” You cut him off  
“Wait, how did she know I didn’t do it?” You hadn’t known the Monsters for more than a few weeks, why would they trust you, and you're innocence, so quickly? Mettaton giggled as if this was funny  
“Deary we’re Monsters! Even if only Sans can see your soul, we all can feel how bright it is,” Your eyebrows crinkled  
“What do you mean Sans is the only one who can see my soul?” You asked, and Mettaton tutted   
“Ask the Skeleton himself when we get you out of here, right now I need you to sign this,” He handed you a piece of paper with the Delta Rune on it “When you do, you will become an official Monster Citizen and will be tried as such,” you looked at the paper, weighing your options. With this you were sighing over your Humanity, cutting yourself off from being perceived as “Normal” ever again. Becoming a Monster.

You signed the Paper.  
***  
“Y/N, why did you kill your Manager?!”   
“How do you feel knowing your family condemns you and your actions?!”   
“Do the King and Queen know of your past transgressions?!”   
“What Are you going to do know that you have legally become part of the Monster community?!”   
“Are you going to be tried as a Monster?!” Questions such as these were hurled at you by reporters as walked down the steps of the courthouse towards Mettaton’s Limo. When the trial had resumed, Mettaton had presented the document and your case had been dismissed on the basis of not having jurisdiction anymore. Your mother and father had, of course, demanded the papers be discredited, but the judge, seemingly done with the whole case, had ignored them and the prosecutor. On the steps, reporters had been waiting, trying to see why the Queen of Monsters would pick this red-eyed girl to protect out everyone, what made me special?   
When you and Mettaton got in the Limo, the sound of the reporters were muffled, and you finally got a second to breathe. You had changed into the clothes you had entered the prison wearing, which was more comfortable than the jumpsuit you had been wearing up until that point, and to be honest, all you wanted to do was sleep, you hadn’t in awhile. Mettaton sprawled dramatically across the, frankly comically large, seat, he sighed, waited a few seconds, checked to see if you were still watching, then sighed again, louder.   
“Mettaton, if you want to say something just say it,” you yawned, trying not to fall asleep now that there wasn’t the possibility of you being sent to insane asylum. Mettaton scoffed and sat upright  
“I was just waiting for you to thank me, Darling, if it hadn’t been for my quick wit and stellar law skills, you would be in a ten by ten cell for the rest of your short human existence,” You rolled your eyes, No one could accuse Mettaton of being Humble, or subtle, that’s for sure.  
“When I see Toriel, I’ll be sure to thank her,” You smirked, folding your arms, Mettaton gasped, then his lower lip started trembling like he was going to cry, you chuckled  
“What, did you want me to thank you?” you asked, then abruptly got serious “Really, though, thank you Mettaton, I owe you one,” Mettaton perked up right away  
“No need Darling, doing a good deed is all the thanks I need,” The Limo stopped then, so Mettaton wasn’t able to go on a rant about his amazing contributions to Monster society like he clearly wanted to. You looked out the window and saw your house, you sighed in relief, you were home,  
“Well, Darling, call me if anyone gives you trouble, and don’t do anything reckless,” He yelled at you as you got out and started walking to your door, you flipped him off as you walked through the door. All you wanted to do was sleep, he didn’t have to worry. 

***  
Ok, so maybe you didn’t fall asleep right away, maybe you cracked open the bourbon bottle you kept for “special occasions”, and maybe you went a little overboard.   
Maybe.   
Ok, yes, you totally did that, but in your defense, you had just been accused of murder, had been betrayed by your parents once again, and become a legal monster. A lot of shit had happened! Still, you most likely shouldn’t have overindulged as much as you did, and you most definitely shouldn’t have drunk as much as you did directly after having to see your parents, that was a recipe for disaster,   
“Fuck ‘em,” You muttered as you chugged the last of the Bourbon, “I tried to be the quiet, obedient daughter they wanted, but it wasn’t enough was it! No, they were so scared of all the propaganda and all the things people said about me they wanted to lock me in a looney bin. No matter I was always the top of my class, No matter the fact that I can take fucking care of myself. I wouldn’t have even bothered them! All they had to do was stay in their own God damn corner, but no, they couldn’t stand the blemish that was their BROKEN DAUGHTER,” You threw the bottle against the wall, starting at the shattering noise as if you hadn’t expected it. Then, when you realized what happened, you got up, kneeling down and picking up the shards, swearing. You didn’t seems to see the small cuts until the glass was all put away. You hissed at the sting, shaking your hand, then, as the red drops fell, the thin scars on your leg started burning. 

***  
You awoke to the sound of your phone ringing, you swore quietly, you're head throbbing, as you  
struggled to see who it was. When you managed to look past a splitting headache, you saw Sans was calling you. You answered the phone with a gruff “Yellow,”  
“wow kiddo, you don’t sound so hot,” He chuckled you rolled your eyes  
“What do you want Sans?” You really weren’t in the mood for games at the moment  
“calm down kid, tori just wanted you to come over for lunch today, her and asgore wanna talk,” You rubbed the sleep out of your eyes and sat up, yawning  
“Ok, when does she want me over?”   
“around 1:30, that good?” He asked, and you made a noise in assent “ok, see you then y/n,” He hung up and you swung yourself out of bed, wincing at the hastily wrapped bandages. Guess you're wearing sweatpants today, to meet the King of monsters. Great.


	11. CREATURE Comforts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You, Toriel and Asgore have a "Nice" chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Bloop*   
> come scream at me  
> let's scream together  
> *whsipers* my Tumblr: http://howdoihumanpls.tumblr.com/

You felt like shit.  
Even after you took a shower, being careful of your bandaged legs, and gulped some pain medicine you still felt like absolute garbage. You looked a little better than you felt, but not by very much, you're eyes had bags under them and you were visibly shaking. You groaned, maybe they wouldn’t notice, maybe they would blame it on the stress of the past few days catching up with you. Either way, you were in no condition to meet with royalty, you groaned in frustration. If you wore sweatpants you would look like you didn’t care, if you wore a dress, there was a chance they would see your legs, if you wore leggings, it would hurt. You ended up wearing leggings and a flowy black peasant style top, pulling your hair up into a loose bun and concealing the circles under your eyes. It was uncomfortable but at least no one would ask any questions.   
You looked at the clock, 1:00, 30 minutes until you had to be at Toriel’s house, how were you going to get there? You hadn’t made any plans for someone to pick you up, you didn’t know the bus schedule or route, and you didn’t trust taxis or rideshares. Well, you did have a Motorcycle you never used, that would work. You pulled the old bike out of the garage and pulled on the helmet, gloves, and jacket you had bought with it. You pulled in a deep breath, then let it go, you could do this, it was only Tori… and Asgore. He was an unknown variable, you didn’t know how he was going to behave, what to do. Not to mention you honestly didn't want to be around people today. You pulled away from the curb slowly, remembering just how much you liked riding the damn thing, it had just been easier to walk places. You got to Tori’s house at 1:25, almost right on time, good.   
Papyrus flung the door open when you knocked, pulling you in for a crushing hug, you giggled and hugged him back to the best of you ability  
“Hiya Pap!” You laughed, “It’s good to see you too,” He set you down and made a heroic pose, his cape/scarf (??) fluttering behind him  
“HUMAN! I AM PLEASED YOU WERE ABLE TO PROVE TO THE JUDGE HUMAN THAT YOU ARE INDEED INNOCENT, BUT NOW LADY TORIEL SAYS YOU ARE A MONSTER? I THOUGHT YOU WERE A HUMAN?” You patted his arm, his confusion endearing  
“I am a human Papyrus, but, because of my eyes, and because a lot of people don’t like me, Toriel and Asgore gave me the opportunity to be a Monster Citizen,” You patiently explained,   
“OH! SO THAT MEAN I MAY STILL CALL YOU SMALL HUMAN?” He asked, you nodded and he looked happy “GOOD, COME INSIDE, SMALL HUMAN, LADY TORIEL, AND KING ASGORE ARE WAITING FOR YOU!” You followed him inside hesitantly, unsure what type of greeting you would be met with. You knew Toriel, and you were pretty sure she would just be glad you're ok, but Asgore, he wasn’t someone you had dealt with before. When you got in the house you were almost bowled over by a small blur with brown hair  
“Frisk!” You giggled, picking up the small child and spinning them around, you hadn’t known the kid long, granted, but you already felt close to them. They were just really easy for you to be friends with.   
“Hello my child,” You looked up at the sound and saw Toriel standing in the doorway to her kitchen, next to a monster you recognized from TV as King Asgore “I am so glad you came, we thought you would need a little bit of time after the insanity you just went through,” She continued, smiling at you   
“We wish to talk to you about the legal issues with you being a monster citizen,” Asgore piped up, getting straight to the point of the visit. You nodded it was what you had expected at least, but Toriel, surprisingly, looked annoyed at Asgore  
“Dreemurr, I thought we agreed to help her feel comfortable before you started questioning her motives, she is one of your citizens now, she deserves the same respect,” Asgore looked cowed at Toriel’s angry words, but didn’t back down  
“She is not my citizen, this was not my decision, but yours and I wish to find if she is deserving of your trust,” Toriel shoots him another scorching look, but he simply turns to me “Please,” He says “Come and sit in the living room, we have much to discuss,”   
****

When Alphys had told you that there were police officers waiting for you in front of the house, Sans had expected the worse. And when Alphys ran back into the room you nowhere to be found, stuttering franticly, Sans had even need her to desperately spit out on explanation to know what had happened. Toriel had looked furious, stalking outside ready to defend someone she had met mere hours ago if that. Sans had expected that too, though, Tori was known for caring about people, and would be especially drawn to you, who had been shunned by almost the rest of humanity if what Undyne said had any merit. She wouldn’t just leave someone like that on her own to deal with people that hate her.  
What had surprised him, was the decision Toriel made to make you legally a monster, she hadn’t told even informed Asgore about it, and when sans had asked why she thought this was a good idea, she simply said   
“Because before the war, we treated mages the same way humans treated us, and when the humans declared war on us, the mages followed suite. I am not going to let that happen again,”   
Sans teleported into the only chair in the living room, evidently in the middle of an important part of the conversation as Toriel glared at him and Asgore rolled his eyes. Your reaction as the best in his opinion though as she yelped in shock when he suddenly appeared in the chair next to her.   
“what, forgot i could teleport?” He asked, chuckling, you glared at him, then, shockingly, you smiled  
“Oh, do you want to expound upon exactly how I know you can teleport? It’s a great story, I’m sure their majesties would love to hear it,” Sans went blue when he recalled that, shit, he did not want to tell that story no. seeing his discomfort, you just laughed.   
heh. Cute laugh.   
“so tori, asgore,what have you been discussing?” He quickly said, Toriel sighed  
“Well, asgore no longer is suspicious that Y/N will harm his ‘born subjects’ but we have come upon a different issue,” Tori looked at Asgore with frustration written all over, Asgore sighed  
“The humans put her on trial for killing another, did they not? We do not know if she is innocent or not,”   
“Asgore her soul is as bright as I have seen one to be, she is not guilty of what they accuse her, you are just acting blind because she is a human and possibly a mage. Because of old prejudices you cannot let go,”  
“uh, your majesty?” Sans tried to interrupt but was cut off   
“And you forget the mages were the ones who trapped us Underground to begin with, they are good at hiding their crimes,” Asgore replied, Sans sighed  
“hey,” Everyone looked at him “i checked her LV, she didn’t do it.” Toriel smirked  
“See Asgore, she is innocent, you don’t have a leg to stand on,” Asgore looked like he wanted to argue further but couldn’t come up with a good reason to  
“Fine, we will continue the process of making Y/N a citizen, if she is innocent,” He gets up, looking at you “I hope you do not prove to be what I believe you are,” and with that he left  
Sans almost felt bad, because, even though he hadn’t lied, you were innocent in the death of your manager, he also hadn’t told the truth. He had indeed checked you're LV as soon as he first saw you, and it was part of the reason he got so angry.  
It was at 3.


	12. Crash and Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dance Dance Revaluation!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Evil laughter and the sound of lightning is heard from a nearby trashcan, Investigate? 
> 
> BTW, if any of you have suggestions for one-shots you want me to do in between updates, feel free to head over to my Tumblr: http://howdoihumanpls.tumblr.com/  
> I always like talking to people, even though I'm a little scared to initiate conversation sometimes ^u^

After Asgore angrily left the room, outnumbered and without sufficient evidence to prove his argument, you got up to leave as well, fully intending on this being a short visit as you still had to properly care for the wounds you were still hiding on your legs. Toriel stopped you  
“My child, would you like to stay with us for lunch?” She asked, smiling “We made more than enough,” You wanted to say no, you wanted to go home and rest, but you couldn’t when Toriel had defended and helped you so much already. You owed her that at least.  
“Sure,” You shrugged, smiling back at the kind goat lady “I don’t have anything else to do today,” Toriel smiled brighter, than went into the kitchen, to go finish making the food presumably  
“thanks for that,” Sans said, still sitting in the chair next to you “tori was really worried when you got arrested, she cares about you a lot,” You tilted your head at him, confused  
“Why would she care about me? I’m just some random human who showed up and started making trouble, I have no idea why Toriel did the things for me she did, much less care about me enough to worry,” Sans shrugged,  
“Tori has her reasons, just know that she would be heartbroken if you ever decided to break her trust,” He said this with the same uncaring air he did everything, but his words held a tone of warning to them, you frowned  
“Well, it’s a good thing I don’t plan on doing that then,” Sans chuckled at the finality in your voice, shaking his head  
“Well, you never know, with an LV like yours,” What?  
“You mentioned LV before when you were defending me to Asgore, what does it even mean? How do you get it?”  
“heh, kid, be glad you haven’t gained any LV since we’ve met, you don’t want any,”  
“Why?”  
“because the only way to get LV, Levels of Violence, or EXP, Execution Points, is murder,” You barely were able to process that before he continued  
“and you're at LV 3”  
***  
And after dropping that particular bomb, Sans proceed to act as if nothing had changed, which made you wonder just how good at deception he was. If any of the interactions you had previously had with him had been genuine.  
You felt a small hand tug at your sleeve and looked over to see Frisk, sitting next to you at the table, staring at you with wide eyes filled with concern, you gave them a small smile  
“What’s up Frisky Business?” You asked, and they giggled at the nickname  
You just seemed sad, what happened? You were surprised they had been able to tell, they were definitely intuitive for their age, but you just smiled at them and booped their nose with the tip of your finger  
“I’m fine, I promise, it’s just been a stressful couple of days,” You said, and Frisk seems to buy it as they go right back to eating the chicken pot pie Toriel had made for lunch.  
That wasn’t entirely true, though, as, in addition to the LV business, your cuts, poorly bandaged as they were, had started aching a little after you had sat down in the living room and had just gotten worse since. You tried to subtly rearrange them, but you just made it worse, great. After Frisk was done eating, they jumped up and started pulling you to the living room, excitedly signing something about playing a new dancing game they bought before you left. You looked towards Toriel, hoping she would recognize the emotion you were trying to project. Critically the emotion of I actually have to leave no please, stop this child, I can’t say no to that face. Unfortunately, she just smiled at me and said  
“Have fun, my children,” In that mom's voice, I had never had directed at me. It surprised me how… nice, it felt, I let Frisk drag me to the living room without complaint. Once there, they happily started setting up the dancing game while you waited, soon it was up and running and you had to actually play. Gah, this was not going to be fun.  
Spoiler alert, it wasn’t fun.  
You're bandages kept moving out of place as you frantically tried to keep up with the vaguely human-shaped model on the screen. Tried, being the key word in that sentence, Frisk had laughed at you're failed fumblings several times, somehow they were getting a near perfect score which was not fair in the slightest. You were the adult Goddamnit! You should be able to keep pace with a child in a simple rhythm game, right? Wrong, you were currently getting your ass handed to you, luckily Frisk wasn’t a sore winner as once the game was over they just hugged you excitedly and signed how much fun it was to play with you, and how it had been a long time since they had a human friend. You smiled and ruffled their hair, causing them to scowl  
I take it back, we aren’t friends they signed, crossing their small arms with a pout, you giggled and picked them up, spinning them in a circle  
“What are you talking about Frisky Business? We’re the best of friends!” You said, and they immediately smiled and giggled along with you  
Fine! Fine! We’re still friends You set them down and ruffled their hair again, earning you a glare and a stuck out tongue.  
“My Child, are you and Y/N finished with your game?” Toriel asked from behind you, Frisk nodded, this was your chance to duck out  
“Hey, I need to head out now, gotta paper to write, job to look for,” Bandages to redo, though you didn’t vocalize that last thought. “I’ll see you later?” Toriel nodded  
“Goodbye my child, call me if anything happens,” She smiled and you returned it, nodding.  
Hopefully, that wouldn’t be necessary.  
***  
You wave at Toriel, Frisk, Papyrus, and Sans as you flip down the visor on your helmet and pull away from the curb on your motorcycle. You liked hanging out with the kind monsters, no doubt about that, but you were still suffering the consequences for your binge drinking the last night and you really just wanted to sleep. Ugh, and your house was still so far away, and you had to ride the whole way with your cuts aching and stinging from poor handling.  
You were so absorbed with the annoyances of your previous lack of judgment that you almost failed to miss the car in your peripheral vision, seemingly breaking traffic laws to follow your small vehicle. That wasn’t a good sign.  
You try to shake them off, leaning forward to achieve more speed as you weaved through traffic, but you couldn’t shake them. The car, a dirty looking green van, soon pulled up beside you and a familiar face glared at you from the passenger side. You're manager’s Wife, who had testified against you to police and currently aiming a pistol out of the window in your direction. You frantically swerved, but a second later a loud bang ran through the streets and you were tossed from the bike, thrown to the sidewalk. Your vision went blurry and you felt yourself going in and out of consciousness, the only sensation bright agony spreading throughout you. You heard the sound of screams, and you had the presence of mind to open your eyes slightly, only able to see a dark figure run into the fleeing car before it crashed into a neighboring building.  
Then, your vision went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also, if you guys are looking for some good Undertale fics (A majority of people reading this, I assume), I highly recommend checking out PunnyBoneFucker19, Ryvyn, Purplefanfictionmom, SolGoddess, and AmyScarlet. They are all such good writers and I am so happy to read their stories.
> 
> (Edit: Updated name of a recommended author)


	13. With all my Heart and SOUL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiya!   
> Sorry, I've been strangely absent as of late. Apathy sorta hit me with a brick, which wasn't the best.  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!
> 
> If you have any one-shot requests or wanna ask me some fic questions (barring spoilers) or even if you just wanna scream at me, I have a Tumblr!  
> http://howdoihumanpls.tumblr.com/

The first thing you perceived was small hands on you cheeks, the sound of a child crying. The second thing you perceived was pain, intense, fiery pain all up and down your left side. You groan, the sound thin and reedy, and slowly blink open your eyes. A child’s face hovers above you, wide eyes and ruddy cheeks wet with tears, Red eyes. When they see you're awake, they bury their face in your neck, clinging to you  
“Uhhh,” Was your incredibly intelligent reaction to this, looking around, you can see nothing but black in all directions, what in the…? “Where am I?” Your voice is scratchy, but talking isn't painful “What’s going on, who are you?” The child pulls back from you, wiping their tears away, seeming to pull themselves together  
“Greetings,” They say, their voice still a little shaky “I am Chara, and you are currently in the Void,” Then they break down again, making you ache to comfort them, “I thought you were going to die, those… idiots attacked before I could do anything to stop them,” All of a sudden, the memory of the accident flooded through you, the chase, being shot, flung off your bike, and the resulting crash of the car because of some strange… figure…   
“Did you crash into her car, the woman who shot me?” You asked Chara, and their expression became defensive, their little cheeks puffing up and their arms folded across their chest.   
“She tried to kill you! I couldn’t just let her get away!” They say, and you pinch the bridge of your nose, exasperated,   
“Look, I am in immense amounts of pain at the moment, could you please just tell me how I got here and why the hell you seem to care so much?” They look a little hurt, which makes you feel bad, and they stand up, turning away from you, looking out at the Void  
“Don’t tell anyone about me, they won’t believe you,”   
“Wait, what-”  
“And don’t trust sans, if he finds out about our connection, he’ll kill you,”   
“Chara-”   
“Take care of Frisk for me,” A swirling feeling came over me, and the Void started to fade around me  
“CHARA,”   
***  
You came to with a sharp intake of breath, the high pitched beeping alerting you to the fact that this is most likely a hospital, as did the nurses and doctors bustling over to your bed, trying to figure out what made your heart rate rise as it did. When they saw you were awake, they explained how you got there, how you were shot and how the force propelled you off of your bike. All information you had already intuited, but you let them explain, as you were not able to properly inform them of the conversation that took place in the Void. When they were done, they informed you that as you were listed as a monster citizen (they gave you skeptical glances at this) they had taken the liberty of contacting the Queen, and she had sent someone over. A little while later, a nurse peeked her head into the room  
“Ms. L/N? A Sans Snowdin is here to see you, do you want me to send him in?” You internally groaned, of course, it would be him, why the fuck not? Just send the one monster who seemed to trust you the least, and that was counting Asgore. On the outside, though, you simply nodded, too tired to make up an excuse to refuse him. When he came into the room, you looked everywhere but at him, unable to look directly at, not wanting to see the… condescension? Anger? You don’t know what emotion you expected to see on Sans’s face, but, when you finally worked up the courage to look, you hadn’t expected worry.   
“hey kid,” The bags under his eyes were deeper than they had been, which was a feat unto itself as you hadn’t known skeletons could have eye bags   
“Hey,” your voice has a little rough still, Sans walked in and sat in the chair next to your bed  
“seems like your a magnet for trouble aren’t you,” he chuckled and you rolled your eyes  
“You know, other than the fact that I was essentially a leper, my life was pretty normal until you monsters butted in,” He abruptly got serious  
“i don't know why the kid likes you so much, or tori, or undyne, or alphys, but they do, and that means you gotta keep yourself safe,”   
“What, you don’t like me? And after we had a real heart to heart wow, I feel betrayed,” You quipped sarcastically, Sans simply shrugged  
“don’t really trust you enough to like you, not much we can do about that for now, all i know is tori wants me to keep you out of trouble, so that’s what i’m gonna do,” He kicks his feet onto your bed and you scowl, but don’t reprimand him, too tired to argue at the moment.   
“And what exactly do you mean by that?” You inquire, trying to keep the dryness out of your voice and failing spectacularly. He shrugged his shoulders casually   
“exactly what it sounds like i mean, follow you around for awhile, keep you from getting yourself or someone else hurt,” You somewhat resented the idea that you needed to be babysat, like you couldn’t look out for yourself, but you understand why Toriel wanted Sans to watch out for you. As you were mulling this over, Sans pulled a bundle out of a backpack you had noticed him carrying when he walked in, he threw them at you  
“here’s some clothes for when you're released, Tori got them out of your house for you,” You nodded in thanks and the room almost immediately was drowned in an awkward pause. You didn’t want to be here, and neither did he. After a particularly stifling note of silence, Sans offered you a stilted goodbye and left. You sighed quietly, relieved to finally be alone and looked at the clothes he brought, a simple pair of sweats and a hoodie, you're favorite one funnily enough. As you unrolled the balled up article of clothing, a gold glint caught your eye falling out of the pocket. You picked it up and turned it around in your hand.   
A locket?


	14. Stop GRILLING Me!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pls, no more puns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so, so, sorry I didn't update for so long. Thank you for being so patient with me!  
> If you wanna contact me, you can message me on Tumblr at http://howdoihumanpls.tumblr.com

The cold metal felt biting in your palm as if it had been submerged in ice cold water, you rubbed your thumb over letters seemingly scratched into the gold surface   
BFF’s   
You couldn’t remember ever seeing this necklace before, had no idea how it could have gotten into the bundle of clothes Toriel got for you. Yet… you found yourself slipping the cold metal over your neck, feeling it settle on your breastbone, the almost familiar weight of it confusing you as much as it comforted you. You fell asleep wearing the locket, feeling safer than you had in a long time as if the necklace was protecting you.   
You awoke to the sound of your hospital door being thrown open, which would have scared you more had it not been Alphys and Undyne who walked through, followed by a very angry nurse who was berating them about possible risks to your health that such a surprise could do. You had just been through a traumatic experience, after all, Undyne made a small noise of mirth, rolling her eyes (eye????)   
“You shouldn’t doubt the nerd so much, she’s MY friend after all! That means she’s pretty tough!”  
“Wow, I genuine compliment, not something I hear often,” You said sarcastically, alerting your guest to your wakefulness  
“Y/N y-your awake!” Alphys squeaked, you chuckled, then gestured to the door  
“Kinda difficult to sleep through your door being kicked open, no matter how many painkillers you're on,”   
“Good, that means we don’t have to wake you up so we can BUST YOU OUT OF HERE!!!” Undyne exuberantly exclaimed, which made you giggle   
“You sure that's a good idea? I just went through a ‘Traumatic experience’” You said, air quotes and all “I probably should stay here and rest,” The sarcasm in your voice was so thick you could practically eat it with a spoon, but the Nurse either didn’t hear it was choosing not to  
“I agree, the patient still needs to re-,” She stopped when she noticed the former Captain of the Royal Guard attempting to skewer her with her glare alone  
“Don’t worry, she’ll be fine,” Undyne said cooly and the Nurse gulped  
“I’ll get the release papers from her Doctor right away,” She said, and scurried away,   
“So, you're taking me back home?” You ask, and Undyne snorts  
“Nope, we’re going out,  
“Where?”  
“A little place called Grillby’s, don’t worry, it’s the Hottest place around”  
***  
“When and how can I throw you into a lake,” You drawled, taking in the sights of the cozy little restaurant, most specifically the bartender, the bartender who was on fire. You were currently perched on the muscular fish woman's back because walking could “Exacerbate your wounds” and there was no way in Hell you were using a Wheelchair/Crutches.   
Unidyne set you in one of the booths gently, surprisingly, and she and Alphys sat across from you, Undyne with a shit-eating grin on her face  
“Come on, I wasn’t wrong, This place is pretty popular,”  
“I do not appreciate fire puns that obvious,”  
“Woah, no need to get so heated up about it,”  
“I will stab your eye out with this fork,”  
Before the argument could devolve anymore, the stoic bartender walked up to your table  
“Heya Grillbz! We’ll get three orders of the usual,” Undyne ordered, as you mulled over the fact that the owner of the bar was also the bartender… and that his name was a God forsaken pun. When had your life turned into a pun?   
Oh yeah, when you met the assholes who were currently trying to kill you with sub-par humor.  
You don’t think you could remember being happier.  
“HEY, Y/N! What are you gonna do now that you don’t have that stupid job,” Undyne asked, you shrugged  
“Tori said she'd help me find something, I just don’t know if it will be any good,” Undyne started to say something but was cut off by shouts all around the bar  
“Heya Sansy!”  
“‘Sup sans!”  
“Arf!”   
“heya everyone, grillbz,” Nooooooo, you were having fuuuuuuun.You groaned and slammed your forehead against the table as Undyne waved Original AssholeTM over to your table  
“What, you still got beef with Sans?” Undyne asked seeing your reaction, You glared at her as best you could without lifting your head  
“More like I perpetually wonder how he can be such a Dick when he lacks one,”   
“you don’t know that,”   
“ARGGH,” You yelped, not having noticed said Dick sit down next to you, he smirked at your startled reaction  
“Ew, TMI Sans,” Undyne shuddered, Sans ignored her  
“so, they broke you out of the hospital huh?” He asked you, and you rolled your eyes  
“More like my Doctor released me,”  
“how’d you convince ‘em to do that?”  
“It’s hard to say no to Undyne,”   
“true, she is pretty e-fish-ant at getting what she wants,” You groan  
“I swear to God, the next person who makes a pun will feel the full force of my anger,”   
Sans looked like he was going to say something, but you shoved a napkin in his mouth to prevent him, which made both Alphys and Undyne crack up laughing.   
Was this what it felt like to have more than one friend? It felt nice.   
***  
That night, after Undyne dropped you off at your apartment with a yelled  
“See ya later NERD!” You pulled on your PJ’s and were just about to talk off the locket… but something stopped you, you had no idea what it was, it just made you feel safer with it on. You wanted to analyze this feeling, but the curiosity was kind of dampened by the other fifty so odd things that were swirling around in your mind, most of them involving Chara, the child from your… dream? Vision? Spiritual Meeting? Whatever happened, you just wanted to sleep, you would figure it out in the morning.  
As you fell asleep, just before you were about to drift off, you felt a small hand on your cheek and heard whispered words  
“Don’t trust Sans,”


	15. I Don't Even CHARAt All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Undyne gets you a job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for my second long-ish absence in a row, I hope you really like this chapter!   
> If you wanna yell motivation at me, here's my Tumblr: http://howdoihumanpls.tumblr.com/

*BANG*  
“GOD DAMNIT UNDYNE YOU CAN’T JUST BREAK DOWN MY DOOR AT FIVE IN THE MORNING!!” You yelled as the muscular blue fish woman crashed her way into your bedroom  
“Get up DORK, we’re gonna find you a new JOB!”   
You groan and flop backward onto your bed, not wanting to get up but knowing you can’t really argue. Undyne starts rifling through your closet, scoffing at your extensive colorful onesie collection and tossing random articles of clothing until she finds an outfit that apparently meets her standards, choosing to throw this at you instead of the floor.   
“What are you talking about? How the Hell are you gonna find me a job Undyne,” You mumble, Undyne somehow understanding you even in your groggy, recently- awoken stupor, simply makes a dismissive noise and throws a bra at your face  
“We’re gonna find you a Job you Butt, don’t worry,” You sat up half-heartedly and glared at her, which was difficult to do properly as the bra had somehow managed to hang off your face as you did so.   
“I told you, Tori told me she would help me find a job, you don’t need to barge into my house,” You said, yawning, she shrugged,  
“Yeah, but I already have an idea on where we should go,”  
“And where would that be? I can’t exactly do a lot of manual labor for a while, obviously,” You grumbled, gesturing to your still recovering injuries, Undyne scoffs  
“You’re not gonna let a little scrape like that stop you right!? Besides, where I’m thinking of, you won’t need to do a lot of heavy lifting, trust me,”   
You sighed, resigned, and shooed her out your room so you could change into the outfit she had unceremoniously tossed at you. Which turned out to be your nicest pair of jeans and a black button-down shirt, you put it on but, after looking at yourself in the mirror decided to also put on your galaxy patterned bowtie. You walk into your living room to the sound of Undyne wolf whistling   
“Wow Y/N, you look… out of this world,” She cackles, you take a random pillow of the floor and toss it at her face.  
That just makes her laugh harder.   
***  
Your bike is basically scrap metal at this point, and even if it wasn’t, there was no way you could ride it, so you rode with Undyne again   
“Where are we even going Undyne?” You whined, slumped in the passenger seat of Undyne’s truck, Undyne snickered at you  
“You know, I thought you were more badass than this when I met you,” She said as she drove,   
“Undyyyyyyyyyyyne,”   
“Y/NNNNNNNNNNN,”   
You crossed your arms and scowled juvenilely   
“Fine, all I’m gonna say is that you know it,”  
“Grillby’s?” Undyne genuinely looks surprised you figured it out that fast  
“DID YOU READ MY MIND!?” You laugh at her outburst  
“Undyne, we literally have only been to one place together, beside that bar we met in and Tori’s house, and I doubt you could get me a job at either of those places,” Undyne looks bummed out that you can’t actually read minds. A few minutes later, you pull into the little parking lot of the cozy restaurant, Undyne pulling you bodily into the small building, throwing you onto a stool at the bar. Grillby was behind the counter, serving someone else, but smirked when he noticed your somewhat forceful entrance  
“Heya Grillby!” Undyne yelled Grillby nodded at her in acknowledgment “Hey, you still got the job opening? The waitress position?” She asked, straightforward as always   
“Are you applying?” Grillby, voice crackling and popping similar to the sound of a fireplace, asked. Undyne made a face   
“No way! No offense dude, but I couldn’t stand waiting on people all day,” She grabbed you around the throat and started nudging you “I was asking for this Nerd here,” You gag and push her away, giggling at her exuberance  
“I can ask him myself Undyne,” You said, before turning to the bartender, who had started looking you over   
“Will your injuries be an issue?” He asked, and you shook your head  
“Not unless you want me to carry something over twenty pounds,” You might not have wanted to be dragged out of your bed at the asscrack of dawn, but you did need a job, and as you seemingly could only get jobs that Monsters could get from here on out, you couldn't exactly be picky. Not that you had been prior to becoming a monster citizen, but still. Grillby was silent for a moment before nodding  
“We can start you on a trial run in two days, if you do well you can get a permanent position,”   
You were relieved, any job was welcome at this point. That was a truly terrible thought came to you as Grillby went to help another customer   
“Wait, is Sans a regular here?" You asked Undyne snorted  
“If that lazy bag of bones could live here he would, but Papyrus makes him go home sometimes,” You groan, you would really rather minimize contact with Sans if possible, but it looked like that wouldn’t be happening. “Seriously Y/N, you and Sans need to sort out whatever issues you have,” Undyne said, and you glared at her, but, she wasn’t exactly wrong, and it wasn’t like you could tell her that the reason you were so wary of the skeleton was because of the small demon child who had saved your life. And who had most likely killed a man… yeah, that wouldn't help your case.   
“Hey, look at it this way Dork,” Undyne said, obviously trying to make you feel better “This is the best way for you to mess with that Lazy Asshole, maybe ruffle his feathers a bit,” That made you smile widely, she had a point, you could get a little bit of payback. You started cackling   
“Now I just gotta wait for some ideas to Spew forth,”   
“Was that a pun,”  
“I plead the fifth,”


	16. Revenge is a Dish Best Served with French Fries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day of work is always the hardest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Le gasp* Another chapter! Written within a reasonable length of time! I'm finally becoming a good writer!  
> Nah, I'm still pretty shit at keeping to a schedule.  
> But I did get it out almost on time, that's good!  
> I hope you enjoy the chapter  
> My Tumblr: http://howdoihumanpls.tumblr.com/

It was a good morning for once.   
You were looking forward to going to work for the first time in a long time if only to fuck with your least favorite skele-shit. You even woke up in a better mood than you had in a long time, though you were still pretty annoyed to have to wake up so early in the first place. Finding an outfit was equally frustrating. Leaving you settling on another button-up shirt, gray this time, with jeans and a black bowtie. A car horn sounded from outside your house, sending you scrambling to pull on a pair of comfy sneakers and running out the door   
“Jesus Undyne, could you be any more impatient,” You muttered under your breath as she honked for the third time in a row “Calm down you overgrown sushi roll, I’m coming,” Which prompted an angry honk of the car horn.   
You got in the car to see Undyne grinning at you widely,   
“Morning NERD, you ready for your first day of work?” She asked, and you faked enthusiasm, pumping your fists in the air  
“Hell yeah!” Your voice, in contrast to your words and actions, was as monotone as you could possibly muster. Undyne either didn’t notice or didn’t care as she was smiling just as widely as before  
“Well then, let’s go!” She cackled and peeled off from where she was parked on the curb at a frankly astonishing speed, forcing you to clutch the seat in fear you would fly out the paradoxically open window.  
It was a good morning. 

***  
It had been a shitty morning so far.  
Sans never really had good mornings, being kept up half the night with hellish nightmares tended to do that to a person. But this morning, in particular, had been enough to make him wish he could go back to sleep. First, Papyrus had burned the simple breakfast of eggs and toast he had been attempting to make, causing the fire alarm to beep uncontrollably. Then, his second part-time job had called him to explain how they had found a human who was willing to take on the job so they were letting him go. He was almost late to his first part-time job at a small diner, and his boss had made sure to remind him just how many humans he had lined up who could his job a Hell of a lot better then he could. Which was a flagrant lie, as if the hg had managed to find another person who would be able to work for the piss poor wages she was offering other than a monster, her racist ass would have fired him already.   
And to top it all off, he was out of ketchup.   
So, yeah, a worse start to the day he could not think of, well he could, but he would rather not.   
That’s why when, during his lunch break, he walked to his favorite restaurant and saw You waiting tables, a small smile on your face, red eyes shining, he almost walked back out. You saw him before he was able to, however, and instead of your smile fading like he expected, it just grew wider  
“Sans! Nice to see you, I’ll be with you in just one second if you could wait a bit,” He didn't understand why you were so happy to see him, but he didn’t question it, sitting at the bar like he always did.   
A few minutes later, you walked over to him, smiling just as widely as before. It was starting to freak him out at this point, the smile combined with the chilling red eyes made you look almost… evil.   
“What can I get you?” You asked him, and he shrugged,   
“the usual, grillby knows it,”  
“Ok! You exclaimed, writing something in a little notebook you had in your back pocket  
“when did you start working here, by the way?” He asked, trying to look nonchalant but secretly curious, you hadn’t really shown in interest in being employed at the restaurant before this  
“Oh, today actually. Undyne asked Grillby if I would hire me since my last job ended so poorly, I’m a college student so I still need the money,”   
“student? what’cha studying?” You looked almost surprised at the question as if you hadn’t expected him to care about something like that. Which he didn’t obviously, he was just trying to get more information on you, to see if you were a threat.  
“Psychiatry, actually,”  
“what’s that? sounds made up,” He said, and you rolled your eyes  
“It’s related to mental health, you know, disorders,” He still didn’t really understand, but you dropped it  
“I’ll get your order right out to you,” You sighed after a few seconds of awkward silence, turning and walking into the kitchen.   
You walked out a few minutes later, with a burger and a bottle of ketchup, smile back in place as if the conversation you and sans had just had wasn’t as stilted as it was  
“Here you go!” You said, placing is order down in front of him, “Oh, by the way, I paid for the ketchup,” Sans raised an eyebrow as he picked up the bottle  
“Why?” He asked the didn’t seem like something you would do, he thought as he opened the lid   
“As an apology,” Just as you said that the ketchup exploded out of the bottle, covering sans and the bar in the red sauce “For wasting Grillby’s ketchup,” The entire bar went silent before the patrons erupted into loud guffaws, no one had ever managed to prank Sans before. Sans himself looked shocked, stunned into silence for the first time in a while. He had been expecting a lot of things, but not that.  
“Heh,” he said, “good job kid, i didn’t think you’d do that,”  
It had been a really shitty morning so far.   
***   
The rest of the day, up until Sans left for his third part time job, you and Sans had started trying  
to out-prank each other to various degrees of success. Starting with the ketchup you mixed with baking soda, Sans followed your prank up by somehow getting whoopie cushions under every single tray you set down. You retaliated by making every song on the jukebox for the next 25 songs spooky scary skeletons.   
This went on in a similar fashion for a while, the pranks progressively getting more elaborate. At one point, Grillby walked out, saw what was going on, and shook his head, chuckling softly, then he went back into the kitchen.   
Your shift ended a few hours after Sans left, and the monsters all waved you goodbye, exclaiming how rare it was for anyone to prank Sans as ruthlessly as you had. When you told Undyne what your day consisted of, she cackled loudly, slapping you on the back with and exclamation of “Way to go dork!” 

Today had been a great day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading Loves! Again, just to let you know, my posting schedule might not be as consistent as I would like it, especially with Finals at the moment, so please by patient and if you like the story leave a comment or Kudos.


End file.
